Sharky Shark
by LittleMaryMacintosh13
Summary: Elizabeta's peaceful times are interrupted by a certain underwater creature...
1. The Attack

**This is a little ficlet I decided to write one day, I hope you enjoy! ^u^**

Sunblock?

_Check._

Towel?

_Check._

No annoying trio of morons?

_CHECK._

Elizabeta had deliberately waited until this specific Saturday to go swimming. Every single other time she tried, she was interrupted by that annoying band of **IDIOTS **from her neighborhood. They just would _not _leave her alone!

The ringleader, Gilbert, had been her best friend for years. She had known the trio of boys since childhood, and they really hadn't matured that much in personality. And now that she had broken up with her boyfriend Roderich, they were even _worse. _He was never around, and now they were able to totally hit on her! Well, not like she allowed it. They were kindly rewarded with a nice **PAN **to the back of their heads.

Now, she was able to finally have peace and relax. The trio were going up to the beach with a group of girls they had met at the local park. Thank god. They really did need something to occupy them.

Elizabeta got into her new swimsuit, a green bikini with a tie front and a matching cover-skirt, and walked onto her back porch.

The in-ground pool, about 3-feet deep on one end, 8-feet deep on the other end, was perfect on a hot summer day like today. Maybe she would invite some friends over, she heard Belle had gotten a new swimsuit too.

After she was done rubbing on her sunblock, she grabbed an giant yellow and pink striped raft. Throwing it into the pool, she sat down in it and calmly floated around in it. This was nice...nice weather, a cooling pool, and a great oppurtunity to work on her tan...

"Da-na."

She looked up, blinking. She had thought she heard something... _Maybe it was a squirrel or something. Or some kids down the block. _She layed back down and closed her eyes.

"Da-na. Da-na."

Okay, she wasn't just hearing things...she definitely heard that.

"Hello?" she looked around, a bit panicked. What if it was some pervert, peeping on her? Her pan was inside, out of reach!

"Daaa-naaa daaa-naaa daaaa-naaa daaa-naaaaa!"

She clearly heard it now, and she whipped her head around to spot Francis at her sliding glass door.

"FRANCIS! What the hell!? You scared m-" her sentence was cut short, as her raft was flipped over and she was sent into the cold, icy water.

She surfaced and gasped for breath, looking around. There stood Gilbert, in her pool, laughing his fucking head off.

"Kesesesese! You should have seen your face, Liz!" he laughed, a large dorsal fin strapped to his head to look like a shark fin.

"Fuck you Gil!" she shrieked, throwing a noodle at him. That was definitely **NOT** funny.

She flipped him the middle finger and huffed angrily, ready to get out of the pool now that her alone time was RUINED. "Why are you guys here, anyway?!" she yelled.

"Eh, those lame girls bailed on us. They weren't awesome enough anyway. I decided to come hang out with my _awesome_ best friend." he swam up to her, smirking.

"Whatever. You scared the piss out of me and it was not funny." she pouted, her cheeks all puffed out. She looked so cute when she was angry.

"Was to me." he grinned cheekily, and she couldn't help but give a small smile. "You're ridiculous..." she looked up to the porch, but the other two-thirds of the trio were gone.

"Well, since I'm now in the water and my sunblock is wearing off, I have to go put MORE on." she gave him a look, making him know this was all his fault, and hopped out of the pool.

He swam to the edge of the pool, watching her slather on sunscreen. Goddammit...

"_Gilbert." _she spoke sternly.

"Hmm?"

"My eyes. Are up here." she pointed at her face.

"Yeah but your boobs are right there." he pointed at her chest and gave the cheekiest grin that she nearly wanted to slap him for being such a smartass.

"Hmph. Well I'm tanning, so just keep swimming." she layed back on her towel and stretched.

"But I don't wanna swim by myself..." he huffed.

"Too bad."

After a few moments, Gilbert smirked. "Bitch, you're going swimming." He leaned up over the side of the pool and dragged her in, as she screamed and threw a fit.

"Gilbert, you let go of me right NOW!" she screamed and was heaved into the pool. She flailed and pouted as he held her tight and still. "You're such an ass."

"I know. You tell me every day." he chuckled and she blushed 'cause they are WAY. TOO. CLOSE.

"Yeah, I do. Now let go."

He merely continued to smirk, and suddenly his hands were _in her bikini bottoms. _

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she yelled, and squirmed around, trying to get away.

"Calm your shit, woman! There's a beetle in your bikini." his hand emerged from the water, holding a squirming water beetle.

She narrowed her eyes at him and then grinned as she ducked out of his arms and dove under the water. Her hands were at his waistband, yanking them down to his ankles.

He blushed and covered himself, and she surfaced with his boxers in hand. "Looking for these?"

He nodded and snatched them back, but she kept him from putting them back on.

"Keep 'em off. You won't need them."

_**I hope you enjoyed it! Review please! Also, I do requests as of now! If you would like a second chapter, M-rated, please tell me!**_


	2. Bonus Ending! (M Rated Warning!)

**As a request from Mad Hatter Usagi (go check out her fanfics! LOL advertisement much?), I'm writing a second chapter of smutty goodness. ENJOY MY DEARIES. FEAST ON THIS PIECE OF DELICIOUS YUM YUMS. eue **

She cornered him, her eyes alight with a smirk that also played on her face. He gulped, surprised by her sudden boldness to sex him up, in broad daylight. And it wasn't like she had a high fence or anything. The neighbors could easily peek over at them at any time. And she had some damn nosey neighbors.

"Err...Liz, you do know we're outside...and you're kinda...WHOA!" he yelped as he felt her hand just start groping around down there. His face turned a bright red and he remained still as her palm massaged his ever-growing erection.

"What the hell has gotten into you today, Liz?" he asked, a slow smirk coming to his face as he began to groan out.

"Mm. Just shut up." she grinned at him and grabbed his face, bringing him into a hot and heavy make out session.

Not like they hadn't messed around before. Sure, he usually initiated it, but still. Maybe she had the hots for him...but he didn't need to know that, did he?

"Let's take this inside, shall we?" she murmured, and they ran inside, kissing and laughing like horny teens.

A trail of water from the porch, through the kitchen, up the stairs and to Elizabeta's room was dotted with watery footprints and on the banister lay a discarded green bikini.

In the bedroom now, the two wrestled about under the blankets, trying to get in a comfortable position, finding one where Gilbert was over top of her and his hips lay heavily on top of Liz's.

They moved together, hands groping and touching, moans ringing throughout the empty house. Nothing else could be heard except the excited noises of the two, sheets rustling and bedsprings squeaking in excitement as they rocked and thrusted and grinded.

A scream broke through the air, and the two finally orgasmed together. As they layed there, a tangled pile of sweaty, semen-covered forms, they embraced tightly, sharing an actual peaceful moment between them. It was sweet. It was _something_ that they realized now was...love.

She looked up at him, looking into the now calm and tired face that she had just made really hot sex with. Now, for some reason, he looked different. They had had sex before, but this time, it was different. She had really _felt_ something, this time.

"Gilbert...?"

"Hnn?"

"...I love you."

He opened an eye, then smiled a bit. "I love you too. That's kinda why I didn't go on that date...because it wasn't with you."

She make a weird little embarrassed noise and hid her now-blushing face, which caused him to laugh.

"Shut up Gil. You're a dumbass."

"I'll take that as a 'that's so sweet of you, Gilbert. You're so awesome. I love you soooo-" this earned him a little swat to the nose. This made him laugh harder and he smiled softly, kissing her forehead.

"I love you very much Liz. And I always have..."

"I love you too Gilbert. And always will."


End file.
